Hello
by 1Dlovver
Summary: Throughout his whole life, Cruella has done nothing but hurt Carlos feelings and leaving the isle might have been the best choice. As the years pass by in Auradon, Carlos desire to pay his old home a visit to clear things up with his mother becomes bigger, and has him in a state of desperation. But can he get himself to cross that magical bridge? Based on the song Hello- by Adele.


**Hello**

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 **~•~**

Carlos never say so to his friends, but a part of him is always wondering what's going on at the Isle of the Lost. He often wonders if everything is still the same and if the people on the island remain the same, but mostly, he wonders how his mother is doing. She probably doesn't care, but for some reason, he does. He hasn't seen her since he left the Isle, and that had been six years ago.

Truth be told, he sometimes feels the urge to cross that magical bridge that separates their two worlds and see for himself. Carlos always takes his dog for a walk near that bridge. Sometimes to watch from a distance, and other times daring himself to actually cross the bridge.

They say time is supposed to heal you, but Carlos has honestly not done much healing. He still has scars-both mentally and physically- that no matter what will always remain there. Wounds so deep, they still bleed from time to time and it hurts, it hurts a lot. _Why can't he just move on like his friends have done?_ They seem to be fine and have adapted nicely into Auradon and it's society. Jay plays in a national Tourney team and even goes to anger management classes just for the sake of learning how to control his aggression. Mal has her own studio where she can fully concentrate on her art and Evie has taken fashion to another level. _But what has he done? What has he himself managed to achieve?_ Nothing. Absolutely nothing and he's being to realize just why that is.

 _" Don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future"_ It's fairy Godmother's motto and he guesses that's exactly what his friends have done. They have chosen to move on with their lives and make the best out of it. Carlos wants that too, but he just can't do it. He doesn't feel at ease and it has taken him almost six years to come to terms with that and what he needs to do about it.

:::

Carlos asks King Ben for permission to pass the bridge, pleading and trying to get him on his side. It takes a humongous amount of convincing and reluctantly agreeing to telling the King his true intentions behind the unusual request.

"I miss her. I know that I shouldn't miss her but I do. I miss my mom" He tells the king with honesty, because it's exactly what he wants. Honesty. Ben constantly puts everyone's wellbeing in mind whenever he makes a decision and hesitantly agrees to let Carlos go.

They set a date for his departure to the isle and Carlos makes the king swear to secrecy about the matter. He really doesn't want his friends involved. It's something he has to do on his own.

:::

A part of him feels relief as he gets into the black limousine. He's finally doing it and he will finally get answers to all of his questions. The rest of him feels anxiety coming on. He can tell by the way he subconsciously begins to recite the periodic table to himself. A stupid habit he has had since he was little. Carlos has almost forgotten how awful it feels. The stress and nervousness, in combination with chest pain and heavy breathing. He doesn't have problems with anxiety anymore, not since he moved to Auradon. Because the major cause of the anxiousness was and apparently still is his mother.

Carlos watches as they near the bridge, Chip presses the button on his remote control and a golden glow spreads around the limousine. He remembers the first time he passed it and he had thought he was going to die. They don't exactly inform people about magical barriers and bridges. Everyone automatically knows it's there and doesn't question it.

As soon as the bridge is crossed, the environment changes drastically. Everything becomes gray and dull, just the way he remembers it. Children are running around in their dirty clothes and Carlos can practically see all the villains lurking among the dark alleys. Most of them hiding from the royal vehicle passing through. Along the way, he spots familiar faces- such as Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel and her daughter Ginny, Jafar and Gaston LeGume's twins. They even pass by his old school, _Dragon Hall_ , which in Carlos mind means; nosebleeds, black eyes, wedgies and verbal abuse. That's all he has ever experienced at that school.

Eventually, they reach his destination. He steps out of the limo, closes the door and hesitantly turns around.

 **Hell Hall**. The house he used to call his home, looks more old and somber than ever before. Although it looks newly painted, because no house can manage to keep the same fresh color for so long. He's sure it's Jasper and Horace's doing- his mother doesn't let anyone but them do those kind of jobs for her.

It takes a lot of willpower and strength to put one foot in front of the other, as he slowly makes his way towards the door. Carlos takes a deep breath and lifts up his hand to knock. He does so, one, two and even three times before the door finally opens. Unfortunately, it's not his mother who answers. Instead it's two young men that seem to be around the same age as him. They both look very familiar...

" Jace, Harry, is that you?" He asks.

" Of course it's us, Loser" The taller one responds with a sneer. The young De Vil doesn't even take offense at being called a loser, Jace has always called him that and he stopped caring long ago.

" Never thought I'd see you again" Harry says, eying him.

" Aren't you going to let me in?" Carlos questions. With a sigh, Jace takes a side-step and motions with his hand for him to step inside the house. They lead him through several different rooms, Carlos even sees Jasper and Horace fixing a hole in the on of the walls, but they dismiss him.

" She's in here. Good luck, you'll need it" Jace tells him with a smirk, before walking back the same way they came along with Harry. Carlos suddenly feels dizzy and his heart is rapidly beating in his chest. Perhaps he should not have come here. Perhaps it is stupid of him to think that a visit to the isle will solve his problems and put him at ease. Frankly, he feels worse now as he's standing outside his mother's room, than he's done this six past years all together. Somehow, he finds the courage to actually knock on the door and he knows there is no way out now.

The door opens and reveals the one and only, Cruella De Vil. She stares at him, the shock is evident in her facial expression and Carlos can't decide if it's a good or bad reaction. With her, you never know. She reaches out with one hand and carefully cups his left cheek.

" Carlos?" She whispers, eyes looking deep into his.

" Hello, mom" He greets her, offering her a small smile.

Affection isn't common on the island and Carlos doesn't expect much more than a pat on the shoulder from his mother, but he receives something he will most probably never forget. She pulls him into an embrace, which Carlos accepts without much thought. It feels surreal and he realizes just how much he has missed her. No matter how many times Jay has reminded him of the beatings, punishments, starvations and lockdowns. The fragile and sensitive side of him keeps forgiving her for all those things, when in reality he knows they are unapologetic.

They pull away from the embrace and his mother tells him to enter her room. He does so and takes a seat in her armchair, watching as she gracefully sits down on her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles on her black dress. _Her favorite black dress_ , he notes.

" You've grown. I barely recognized you" She comments.

" Yes. I'm even taller than Jay now" He says proudly, earning a faint chuckle from his mother. Puberty really did its job once he was able to eat the right amount of food and vitamins. Carlos has grown out of that awkward stage and has developed into a nice young man. He's tall now, standing at 5'11- only two inches shorter than Ben- and he's no longer as bony as he used to be. Yes, Aruadon has done him good.

" If I'm not mistaken, you've turned twenty by now" His mother says thoughtfully. He nods a response. She actually remembers and it somehow gives him a little bit of hope. Just a little bit.

There's a pause, where no one says nothing, just stare of in different directions of the room. His mother is looking out the window and he himself is staring at the wooden door that leads to one of her fur closets. _I wonder if she still has all those bear traps?_ He asks himself, glancing at his mother. Who has now turned to him again.

" How are you?" He asks, because well, that's exactly what he has been wondering for the past six years.

" Miserable darling, as always. Completely wretched" She tells him, not even attempting to hide the bitterness in her voice. It's funny. The way she replies every time she is asked that question, it hasn't changed over the years and for some twisted reason that makes him glad. In his head that means he can't be the only bad thing in her life.

" Those imbeciles Jasper and Horace keep getting on my nerves and let's not get into their incompetent sons. As if life isn't miserable enough already, Jafar and Queen Grimhilde keep coming over to my house for no apparent reason..." She proceeds, doing dramatic gestures with her hands. It isn't exactly news for him that Jace and Harry are two incompetent idiots with lack of respect for others. No one can deny that.

"...Honestly, in this world of idiots, who can blame me for loving furs more than anything. I live for them, even worship them- but you already know that" His mother can talk. Way more than anyone likes to listen to and once she has started, there is no quieting her down. And she is right, he does know how much she loves fur- she loves it more than her own son. At this point, Carlos can't keep up anymore and every word she says sounds like a buzz to him.

" Still, after twenty five years, one would think I would have repressed how that selfish Anita and that Idiot Roger put me here" That's all he manages to hear before she goes silent. _What do Roger and Anita have to do with anything?_ They're nice people, that even gave him a puppy as a thank you gift three years ago for helping the couple out during the summertime. But he guesses it's not worth mentioning in this case. Plus, his dog's a dalmatian, it will only make her go crazier.

" It's so typical of me to talk about myself..." She trails off, looking down at her hands that are covered by her red gloves. Those red gloves, are just like her dress, her favorite ones. He clearly remembers them and all the times that red leather has made contact with his cheek, in a slap.

" I hope that you are well and that Aruadon is giving you what you couldn't get here" She shifts in discomfort as she says this, probably because it's out of her comfort zone to say such things. It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but once they do, they hit him like ton of bricks. And he gets mad, furious even.

" You're wishing me well? Isn't that a new one. A real plot twist to the _Cruella and her big ego show_ " He says and it comes out in a very bitter and accusing tone. Carlos doesn't understand her at all. It takes six years of him being gone, to make her say something nice to him. To actually take him seriously and care for whatever he has been up to. If she's even telling the truth.

" I was trying to be nice. Right now you're the rude one. Besides, you're not the one living in a wretched world. You were just the one causing it" She retorts, her calm expression changes into an angry one.

" Is that what you think of me? nothing but a piece of junk that you can do whatever you want with?" He questions, standing up from his seat. Carlos suddenly feels more used than ever before. His only purpose in life has been to do nothing but obey and serve his own mother. It's too sick and twisted to even think about.

To his dismay, his mother doesn't answer his questions. She just glares at him, eyes dark and cold. Devil's eyes. His mother has always been able to destroy anyone with just one look, because she always carries that wickedness. Finally, she speaks and she stands up, tall and proud right before him. As always, showing him who's the boss " Don't act as if you're the only child who has ever been treated badly by their parent. I was too, along with all the villains on this island" His mother bellows.

" Geez! A normal person would have thought ' hey, if my childhood was terrible, maybe I should try to make my child's life better" Carlos yells back.

" Quit your Auradonian thinking. We both know it doesn't work like that" His mother retorts, poking his chest with her index finger. She's the boss and she doesn't want him to forget it.

" I know" Carlos agrees quietly, looking down shamefully at his shoes. Why is he even being ashamed? He's a man now and should be able to stand for whatever he says.

His mother sits down at the edge of her bed again, crossing on leg over the other. She lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair, a bit of hopelessness can be sensed through her actions. When she speaks, it comes out harsh and emotionless " I'm not about to swallow my pride and tell you I regret what I've done to you. I'm not sorry enough for that and frankly, I don't think I'll ever be" it's expected. He knows she's being honest, because she isn't a good liar and never has been. " Even if I were to apologize, it wouldn't change anything" She speaks the hurtful truth again and he is aware that it won't change anything. It never will. He knows exactly what her next words will be " The past is past. Forgive, forget." they say in union. Carlos rolls his eyes, he has heard that way too many times in his past. She constantly used that phrase to remind him that; whatever happens, happens and all you can do is pretend like nothing.

There is silence again. An awfully long and quiet one, where they can even hear Jace and Harry's laughter in the distance. He thinks what it would be like if he still lived here and if the two would be his henchmen by now. Just like Carlos purpose was to serve his mother, their purpose was to serve him. His mother's voice suddenly interrupts his train of thoughts.

" We're running out of time, you know"

" I guess we are"

They stand up and walk towards the door. Like the gentleman he has grown up to be, he opens the door and let's her out first. As they're walking through the same rooms and hallways Jace and Harry led him through earlier, he remembers that he hasn't really told her why he is visiting her.

" I never told you why I actually came here" He speaks. The words come out a bit too excited and he bites his lower lip while he waits for her reaction. However, she remains quiet and expressionless and he takes that as his cue to continue speaking. " Believe it or not, I've been missing you and for the past six years I've done nothing but wonder how you're doing. I haven't been able to live or enjoy life because of it. So I thought, the only way to fix the problem is by coming here" He manages to sum up his whole dilemma in a couple of sentences, which is good considering he has inherited his mother's "ranting problem" and often speaks way more than he should. The problem has actually gotten worse with the years and back in Auradon, his friends often have to quiet him down when gets ahead of himself. " Although after I've been here today, I might come back another time" They near the front door and Carlos knows that as soon as that door opens, time is up.

" There is no need for you to come back, Carlos" She tells him, opening the door. It's the first time she speaks sense they left her room. His mother leans against the wooden door, arms crossed over her chest as she waits for him to take a step outside. He does, obeying her silent demands, just like old times.

" You've seen what you wanted to see and I'm fine on my own, after all, this place doesn't change" His mother continues as she follows him towards the black limousine.

" But what if-..." He trails off and gets cut off by her stern voice.

" It doesn't matter. It's time you let go, live your own life and clear our name. Don't let me or your past tear you apart anymore" She tells him, opening the door to the limousine for him. The words hang in the air, bittersweet and sorrowful, much like the rest of their conversation throughout his visit. But not until then, does Carlos really feel the pointlessness of it all and he finally understands why his friends haven't bothered visiting their parents. He understands why they moved on.

" It clearly doesn't tear you apart" His tone is low, but he knows she can hear him anyways. Carlos gets into the limousine and this urge to immediately get back home to Auradon comes over him. He doesn't want to be where he's not wanted. Where he's never been wanted.

" Goodbye, Carlos" His mother says, patting his shoulder before closing the door to the vehicle. The limousine starts to move and Carlos turns to look back at his mother, who's standing there, watching as the vehicle moves further an further away.

When she's out of sight, he turns to look forward once again. It hurts. The thought of leaving and most probably never seeing her again. It hurts to know that they will always be better off without each other. It hurts to have come here in the first place and he's sure he just got his heart broken by a woman who has never cared.

He breaks, right there and then, tears run down his freckled cheeks. Carlos hides his face in his hands and bites his lip to prevent a sob from coming out. As they reach the bridge, he cries even harder and he finally comes to terms with the fact that he needs to let go, because she is Cruella De Vil and she will never love anyone but herself- _not even him_.

 _ **~•~**_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

 _Anymore_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it :) And I just got to say, what a beautiful song this is and if you haven't heard it ( although I doubt that) you should totally check it out. Anyways, I have some other stories and one-shots on the way, so keep a lookout for those :)**

 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
